To Warm a Frozen Heart
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: For Hearthstone, Christmas has never been a happy time of year.


**Welcome! This is my first MCGA fic. (Did I get the abbreviation right?) I was inspired by the and of thanksgiving! I love Christmas. I was thinking about one of my favorite elves and this kind of just wrote itself. Hope you enjoy! BTW this is in no way shape or form a slash story. If that's what you're looking for this isn't the one for you.**

 **I think there isn't enough friendship stories about our 3 favorite homeless dudes out there. Merry Christmas!**

 _Hearthstone's POV 3rd person_

 _..._

Snow was falling softly outside when he woke up on Christmas morning. It made everything curiously white.

He knew that Andiron would be waiting in the sitting room. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and slipped out into the hall.

It did not take him very long to reach the sitting room where his family waited

For him. They sat beneath a colorfully decorated tree in the middle of the room. Andiron practically buzzed with excitement. He was the only one who noticed when he walked through the door. Andiron turned and said something to his father that the new arrival could not possibly have heard. Alderman looked towards the doorway.

"Hearthstone." He could read the word on his lips. "Come, you have kept us waiting long enough."

Hearthstone walked silently into the room and sat down near Andiron. His mother reached under the tree and deposited a package wrapped in red into his brother's lap. When Andiron didn't move his mother gestured to it.

"Well go on, open it." Andiron stared at it.

"What about Hearth?"he asked. His father looked over at him strangely.

"His gift is food to eat and a roof over his head." Just like last year and the year before was left unsaid. Andiron reluctantly turned back to the package in his hands and began tearing off the paper.

No one seemed to notice when Hearthstone slipped quietly out of the room.

 _Magnus' POV 1st person_

…

The streets of Boston where cold when I woke up in the shadow of the bridge. Snow was falling and it dusted the city white. The streets where less busy than they usually where due to a combination of the temperature and the date.

My buddies Hearth and Blitz where already awake and watching the snow fall around them as the sun started to peek out over the horizon, tinting the air gold.

It was strange to see both Hearth and Blitz there. They usually took it in turns to stay with me. I guess they both felt like they needed to be here on Christmas morning. Not that there would be and fancy gifts to pass around. The best I could do was half a stale hamburger from last night's dumpster diving excursion.

Blitz noticed me and tapped Hearth on the shoulder to get his attention. He signed,

 _Good morning._ I smiled and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Hearth and Blitz walked over to join me away from the snow. Blitz shook the flakes out of his dark hair.

"Merry christmas kid."

"Yeah," I said, " I feel really festive. Do you have some eggnog to go with a fancy Christmas breakfast?" Blitz smiled.

"Nah, but I did get you a little something to celebrate." I looked at him, then it dawned on me what he was saying.

"Well I didn't get you guys anything."

"That doesn't matter kid." He dropped something into my lap. A paperback novel. The cover was torn and dog eared and the bottoms of some of the pages looked like they had been digested by a blender. I had never been more touched in my life.

"Blitz. Thank you." He smiled at me."

No problem kid. Oh, I've got something for you too Hearth." He handed something wrapped in newspaper to my tall friend.

Hearth looked stunned. His hands shook slightly as he placed it almost reverently in his lap. He slid his hands over the surface of it softly. Blitz looked at him and then smiled.

"Open it, it wasn't meant to stay wrapped." Hearth's slim fingers found the seams in Blitz's hodge podge wrapping job quickly and tore off the paper.

A red and white stripes scarf slid out on to his lap. He gathered it up in his hands.

" I thought you needed some color, sometimes too much black will get to you." Blitz said. He didn't get much farther before Hearth enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey buddy, I love you too." Blitz got out before he tugged me into the hug as well.

Sitting there in the shadow of the bridge wrapped in the arms of my two best friends I felt safer than I had in a long time and I knew that no matter where you are if you are with the people you love christmas can always warm a frozen heart.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and leave a review if you're so inclined.**

 **Bookworm-soul**


End file.
